This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Sights are often used in conjunction with weapons to aid a user in properly aligning the weapon with a target. For example, hunters and competitive archers typically use a sight in conjunction with a bow to properly align the bow with a target. Proper alignment of the bow with the target is essential to ensure that an arrow fired by the bow impacts the target at a desired location.
Conventional sights may be rigidly mounted relative to a frame of a weapon such as, for example, a bow to fix a position of the sight relative to the weapon. As such, alignment of the sight with a target likewise aligns the weapon relative to the target and increases the likelihood that a projectile shot from the weapon will properly strike the target at a desired location.
An aiming point may be used to aid a user in aligning the sight with a target. In one configuration, a post is fixed relative to the sight and serves as the aiming point. In another configuration, a distal end of an illuminated, optical fiber is used in conjunction with a support structure and functions as the aiming point.
While conventional sights provide structure that aids a user in aligning a weapon relative to a target, such sights are costly and complicated to manufacture. Furthermore, while some sights provide a user with an illuminated aiming point, such sights are somewhat fragile and difficult to repair, as the fiber is typically exposed to ambient conditions to allow a distal end of the fiber to serve as an aiming point. Such exposed fibers must be supported by a structure of the sight, thereby adding to the overall cost, weight, and complexity of the sight.